


IV. Discidium (Forever and ever)

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: нαηηιвαℓ 🍷 🔪 [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Emotional Hurt, Episode: s03e07 Digestivo, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Mentioned of Abigail Hobbs, Mercy Killing, No Beta, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Hannibal Lecter, Obsessive Love, Post-Betrayal, Romantic Friendship, Separations, Serial Killers, Short One Shot, Soul Bond, Toxic love, True Love, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: “The teacup´s broken. It´s never going to gather itself back together again,” he said. Without a context, one would assume we were true tea contemplators. But Will was not referring to tea or to the pottery at all.





	IV. Discidium (Forever and ever)

Betrayal is a purely human act; incomprehensible to some, yet we all once deceived others no matter what.

How do we restore confidence once it is shattered? I have betrayed mercilessly, and I have been betrayed enough to count it.

Still, my first mistake was to weaken the bond of friendship. Will is different. In his attempts to murder me, I could only contemplate his remarkable ability to keep going forward without giving up.

Will attempted to betray me by selling my freedom, and I took it personal. In any case, my interest towards my friend made me forgive him. In return, he should also forgive me for what I would do.

I betrayed him in the cruellest way. I took away his children, an unborn baby and Abigail. Will, aftermath, said he forgave me, but I had a feeling he was still in a state of grief. Deep inside, I felt like my friend might never forgive me for my actions.

My interest, my love for Will made something of me to change. In our confrontation of betrayal, forgiveness and punishment, I do recall he claimed _"I've already changed you”; _and he certainly did. As a result, I have saved him from death a number of times.

**I understood then, I am not able to live separated from him, much as Will is not able to live apart from me.**

_“The teacup´s broken. It´s never going to gather itself back together again,”_ he said. Without a context, one would assume we were true tea contemplators. But Will was not referring to tea or to the pottery at all.

Then, I put myself in the role of a psychiatrist again.

He sighed; at first, he refused to look directly at me. I could witness resignation and melancholy of what it was and it will no longer be again_. _When his eyes finally met mine, he made a smirk, a poorly made smile. _ “I miss my dogs. But I´m not going to miss you.” _I will not pretend his words had no effect on me, because they did.

_“I´m not going to find you. I´m not going to look for you. I don´t want to know where you are or what you do. I don´t want to think about you anymore.”_ I realized, perhaps, my betrayal to our friendship was paying a high price, and that price was our separation. 

_“You delight. I tolerate. I don´t have your appetite. **Goodbye, Hannibal**.”_

I would not allow it and the only viable solution was to surrender. That way, even if my freedom was taken away, Will would not be apart from me. He would be by my side, even if I were caged up. 

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
